


Mortal Loki and Stephen Strange

by kaluu



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Master of the Mystic Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has lost his magic powers, and Stephen Strange is significantly weaker. They become lovers and work together to protect our astral plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki's Strange Prison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948722) by [kaluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaluu/pseuds/kaluu). 



I step out of the shower to find Loki in my bed. He's bare-chested, and it's impossible to tell if he's wearing underwear or boxers or pants or nothing at all. 

"How did you get in?" I demand. It isn't really the question on my mind.

"Wong let me in." Loki smiles and pats the space beside him. I go to the side of the bed with arms folded and remain standing.

"What are you doing here?" I snap. That's not the question on my mind either.

"What do you want me to be doing here?" Loki asks, undeterred by my gruffness.

"I want you to leave."

"Oh?" Loki stands. He's wearing a little black leather thong that can barely hold him in. I make certain to keep my eyes on him and not his growing package. "And if I don't want to leave? Will you force me?"

I would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do (although I would stop him if he does anything to harm the world I'm sworn to protect). I take off my bathrobe and put it around Loki. It leaves me exposed but better that than the alternative. 

"I see you missed me," Loki says with a wicked smile. Actually, that wicked smile is extremely charming. "Really missed me," he adds at my body's reaction to that smile.

"Yes." There's no use in denying it. "But I still want you to leave."

"Stephen Strange, I came to earth for you." Loki's suddenly completely serious. "Last time it was a curiosity. This time, it's more than that. You asked me before if I'd ever been in love. I didn't answer you then, but I think you knew the answer. No, I hadn't been."

"I suspected as much." I feel a little stab in my heart. He comes to stand directly in front of me. Somehow, I know he's not doing it to try to seduce me as he would have in the past. He's doing it to spare me the embarrassment of having gone completely soft.

"Let me finish," he says. "I have never been in love in the past, but there is a first time for everything. I think I am in love with you. If we don't try a relationship, how will I know if I do indeed love you, and how will you know if you could love me in return?"

"Loki…" I don't know how to say it. "Things have changed. I'm no longer the man I was before."

"Neither am I. I've lost my magical powers. I'm no longer a god," Loki says. If only it was that simple.

"Not having powers doesn't change the fact that you're a Frost Giant and Asgarian. You age at a far slower rate than humans. My life is over in the blink of an eye. Isn't that what you always say to Thor?"

"Oh, please." Loki rolls his eyes. "I do it to get under Thor's skin. First of all, I said, 'It's a heartbeat.' Between us, I hope it will be. Second, I know how old you really are and that you age slower than normal humans. 'Death may come only from without, in battle—and not from within.' Considering your line of work, you're more likely to die protecting our universe than you are from old age."

"How did you—?"

"Third," he interrupts, "As a human poet once said, 'Tis better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all.' I used to think it was pathetic sentiment, but now it makes sense to me." Loki smiles. "Which is another reason why I think I might be in love."

"It might simply be infatuation," I say.

"It might be," Loki agrees. "I hope it isn't. Let's find out together."

I don't know what to say. Or rather, I don't know how to say what I want to say.

"Loki, I'm getting cold." That much is true. After all, I'm still naked. Loki waits for me to get dressed. I walk to my closet.

"Stephen, what's wrong?" Loki used to call me his clever little sorcerer. I know the God of Trickery is equally clever. I pull on my pajamas without answering him. "How can you lose your sorcery? Your magic stems from knowledge."

"Editorial mandate," I joke. 

"Not the man you were before but still a Master of the Mystic Arts, I'll wager." 

"But no longer the Sorcerer Supreme," I say. 

"So you're less powerful than before," Loki says. "I don't see the problem. It's not why I love you."

"Then you may stay." I know I may later regret this decision, but I'll cross that rainbow bridge when I come to it.

"It's like I always said: freedom is overrated," Loki says with a grin. I'm reminded of the first time Captain America and Iron Man visited, when Loki dressed in that ridiculous orange jumpsuit.

"Not in your old 'prison cell.' I mean stay here."

"Here?" Loki repeats in disbelief.

"I know you were raised as royalty, but this is what American couples do: they sleep in the same bed." I smile. "Well, not just sleep." I kiss him. "If we're going to be in a relationship, let's not do this half-heartedly." 

"I believe this is when I tell you I love you, whether or not it's true." Loki draws me closer and whispers, "I love you, Stephen." We share a nice long kiss.

"I love you too, Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

We pretend it's an act and that we're going through the motions, but the thing is, I know Stephen fell in love with me last time we were together and is falling more deeply in love with me. It's not as if I haven't seen this sort of thing before. It's just that I've never experienced it myself.

I know about his wife, Clea. He loved her with a passion, and she loved him too. Time passed. He had sworn to protect our universe from threats from other dimensions so he left her. Later, after they had renewed their relationship, she left him to protect the people of her world from the enemies within. In many ways, they are very alike, and it is that very similarity that came between them.

I know he knows about my wife, Sigyn. I'm relieved that I don't need to tell him about her or go into details about our relationship. At the time, I just wanted a wife and admired Sigyn so she seemed as good a choice as any. I murdered her fiancé, made it look like an accident, and tricked her into marrying me, but in my defense, I'm not the only man to lie to a woman to have his way with her. Maybe I did love her, at least as much as I could love anyone in those days. Even after I left her, she proved to be useful.

With a history like that, it's no surprise Stephen doubts my sincerity. In fact, I doubt myself at times. And yet, he's giving me a chance. I spend all my spare time thinking of ways to prove myself to him. And when I'm not thinking of ways to impress him, I'm daydreaming of ways to seduce him. But I don't act on any of these schemes. I don't want to do anything that might make him think I'm treating this as a game so I've resolved to let him set the pace of our relationship.

The first night, after our conversation, we share quite a few goodnight kisses before actually sleeping. He never asked me to put on anything more than the thong I was wearing, which was really rather cruel since it got really tight in there when our kisses became more intimate. He had one arm tucked under his head. The other wandered over my body under the sheets. He smiled at me when his hand came to rest on my rump. He gave it a nice firm squeeze before wishing me goodnight and rolling onto his back.

The next few nights were pretty much the same. A few kisses and a bit of fooling around, then sleep. The week after, he didn't come home. It was a horrible feeling because I had no idea where he was and what had happened to him. When he does come home, he doesn't want to talk about the past few days.

"Stephen!" I can't take it anymore. "What happened to being a couple?" He puts his chopsticks across the top of the bowl of ramen that Wong hand whipped up. Stephen's driver's license lists his eyes as gray, but they look blue when he's looking directly at me.

"This is what it's like to be my lover," Stephen says. He looks like he's about to say more but then he decides instead to turn his attention back to his noodles.

"This explains why Clea left you." I immediately regret my words. "Sorry. I didn't mean—" He waves off my apology and drinks the soup. After that, he finally gives me his full attention.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. And I am. I'm sorry, Loki." He takes my hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and that was an almost fatal mistake. We'll talk more later." 

'An almost fatal mistake.' I should sympathize. I should understand that he couldn't be here with me because he was busy saving the world. But I can't help but to feel mad at him, and the longer he stays in the shower, the madder I get.

He hasn't actually been in there long, but I get too impatient to wait for him. I've waited long enough. It takes no time at all for me to pick the lock.

"Holy shit!" I should have realized something was wrong. There's a gash down Stephen's back from the middle of his right shoulder blade to the left of his tailbone. "Why didn't you say something?!" There's a bunch of smaller claw marks on the rest of his body. 

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"You're reopening the wounds." The floor of the shower is filled with blood and water. "They're poisoned, right? Come out. I'll put something on them." He steps out and I help dry him off. This is probably why he uses black towels. 

I lay out a dry towel on our bed and he obediently lies down on his stomach. His wounds are starting to bleed again. I know from before that he keeps some healing salve in the drawer of his nightstand. He hisses and flinches when I start applying the salve, but then he grits his teeth and tries his best to stay still.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Stephen asks.

"What the-? Where did that come from?" I was mad at him, but seriously? 

"Are you?" he asks.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." He twists his head from where it'd been on his arms. I hadn't noticed before, but he'd been crying, probably had been since he'd been in the shower. He gives me a little smile through his tears.

"Ok." He settles more comfortably and, in spite of the sting from the salve, falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

There are creatures that prey upon the souls of mortals. There are entities that wish to destroy our world for the sheer pleasure of witnessing the death of every life form, from humans to amoeba. There are rulers who wish to expand their realm by taking over ours. In these situations and more, I am often the only protector of our astral plane. I began my career by defending earth and then expanded to safe guarding the universe--indeed, the very multiverses--by extension.

My enemies are almost always more powerful than me so I must either pit my will against theirs or trick them into defeat. One such incident occurred recently. The Dweller in the Dark fed off my memories and attacked with words, whispering of my estranged wife and my role in the failure of our relationship. His minions attacked me when I was weakest, but I was fortuante that he drew from my past and didn't realize that I was able to draw upon my present to protect me from those regrets. If I had hesitated even a moment longer, I would probably be dead.

Nevertheless, I was left with a dreadful sense of doubt. Loki is incredibly appealing and wanted by everyone from the heroic Captain America, Steve Rogers, to the forceful God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. Loki slipped into my house unnoticed, but it's only a matter of time before the Avengers are alerted to his presence, and then they will try to take him from me by using whatever excuse they can. I think Loki knows this as well so he hasn't left the house, which might eventually make him stir-crazy and give him cause to resent me.

It's strange. When I wake, there he is. As promised, he hasn't left me. In fact, he's tending to my wounds. Usually, Wong is the one who nurses me back to health. Few others have the training to care for mystic as well as physical wounds, but Loki clearly knows what he's doing so apparently Wong allowed him to look after me. Lately, Wong has been concerned about my relative lack of human or mystic companionship, which is the main reason he allowed Loki entrance into our home in the first place.

"You're awake!" Loki breathes a sigh of relief. "I was really getting worried about you." I notice I'm hooked up to an IV.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I groan as he helps me sit up.

"Two and a half days." Loki hands me his cup of tea. Apparently, he had been eating lunch. "Ham sandwich ok or do you want some hot food?"

"Sandwich is fine." There's a big difference between getting the necessary nutrients through a needle and actually eating. For one thing, it's psychologically comforting. "The world hasn't fallen apart while I was away, has it?" It's not a joke. Loki's look of concern is disconcerting.

"The new Sorcerer Supreme sucks," Loki says bluntly. "You chose him as a cover so you could work behind the scenes, didn't you?"

"No, it was not my choice. But you are right. Losing the title has at times proven very useful," I concede. "The enemy underestimates me or expects an attack from Brother Voodoo."

"The idiot is stuck in his old ways. If he wants to protect the universe, he needs to learn to use more than just voodoo magic. Without entreating the more powerful entities from other dimensions or manipulating the eldritch forces, even if he uses the Eye of Agamotto, he's no match for any truly powerful mage." Loki sneers, and I'm reminded of his old arrogance and contempt for human life. "If I hadn't helped, earth and its galaxy would be a giant pancake by now."

"I thought you lost your magic," I say. He's protected our world before, but it was usually because he was accompanying and aiding me. I find it hard to believe he'd altruistically defend earth without prompting.

"I did. Wong allowed me access to your magic items." Loki grins. "You have a very nice collection of artifacts. The fact that Brother Voodoo turned them down is proof that he doesn't deserve the title. Seriously, how can you take the Eye of Agamotto but not the Orb of Agamotto?"

"Please tell me you weren't so rude to him when you fought alongside him," I say. Jericho Drumm has already had a hard time adjusting to the awesome new responsibilities. His first fight as Sorcerer Supreme was against the Dreaded Dormammu.

"Oh, please." Loki rolls his eyes. "As if I'd bother myself with a minor mystic. He fought his fights; I fought yours. I made sure we didn't cross paths. I don't need him going to the Avengers and telling them I'm back."

"Thank you, Loki." In comparison to the aid he's provided, his criticism of the new Sorcerer Supreme is unimportant. I give his hand a quick squeeze. Loki flushes and takes my tray from me to give himself a moment to recover. He returns to help me lay down again.

The gash on my back had crossed the lower half of my spine so I was worried I would suffer from partial paralysis. My hardening cock reassures me that everything is working down there.

"Do you want anything else?" he asks.

I take his hand and guide it to my crotch. He has a very cute look of surprise that quickly turns into that characteristic mischievous smile. He slips under the covers and kisses the side of my face. We laugh when the heart monitor starts beeping faster.

"Better unplug me first," I say. "Just in case things get more heated." 

"I'll be gentle," Loki promises as he disconnects me from all the machines. 

And he is. His kisses and caresses are cautious, but they have the desired effect. It takes all of my willpower not to react more strongly. After a while, he realizes that he doesn't have to be so careful because I'm being so vigilant. I can't afford to worsen my wounds and remain incapacitated for longer than necessary.

He slides his hand back into my pants and starts pumping my cock. He watches with amusement when he stops and tests to see if I'll thrust into his hand, which continues to grip my shaft. I go from open-mouthed panting to pathetic whimpering. I can't afford to move my hips too much and certainly not like that. He resumes the hand job, much to my delight. My moans are cut short when he stops again, and I almost forget myself. 

I can see that he's enjoying this game. I play my part and beg him in a strained whisper not to stop. He doesn't relent, and I can barely prevent myself from squirming.

"Loki, don't do this to me." This time, my begging is genuine. He snickers and climbs on top of me. "Oh, gods, no."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," he promises. That's not what I'm worried about, and he knows it. He's carefully supporting himself on all fours, but he lowers himself just enough so we're touching. He doesn't press into me, but he does rub up against me. His cock is every bit as hard as mine. I can feel the heat between us growing, and the sweat starts making our clothes stick.

"Loki..." I don't know how to describe that soft, strangled tone that shouts of need.

"Hm." There's a wicked glimmer in his eyes that perfectly matches his smug smile. 

He kneels above me and pulls his pants down just low enough to reveal his hardness. His tip is wet with pre-cum, and I find myself salivating for the little drop. I haven't sucked on him since his return, but I'm definitely wishing I could now. He touches himself, pushing his erection up so he can fondle his balls. Then he takes hold of himself and starts masturbating. I shift restlessly. I desperately want to reach up and help him, but he has my arms trapped under his legs. 

Maybe if we were further along in our relationship, I would enjoy this game. As it is, this is new to me, and it's driving me crazy. I wait to see if he'll aim for me. When he eventually cums, he doesn't, and I bark a very rude objection.

"Calm down," he say, but I'm far from calm. In fact, I'm starting to worry he'll leave me hanging. For a tense moment, it really does seem as if he will.

But then he moves off me and slides my pants down. He runs his hand along my inner thigh, and I start getting all kinds of ideas. Unfortunately, he's not quite so kind, but at least he does jerk me off. I breathe a sigh of relief. He shifts next to me and pulls the covers over us. 

"Next time, Stephen, don't object. If you want something, just ask," Loki says. He puts a hand on my cheek and kisses me.

Next time, I will.


	4. Chapter 4

Once awake, Stephen recovers rather quickly. A little magic goes a long way. And our relationship progresses to a new level. He doesn't like to admit it, but at this point, protecting our universe from extra dimensional threats is the most important thing in his life. He used to say, "I'm a Sorcerer Supreme before I'm a man." 

Enemies have tempted him in the past, but he knows he can't go back to being a neurosurgeon, saving one life at a time. He doesn't have the luxury. Although he is no longer Sorcerer Supreme, he does what he can to the best of his abilities. That includes using me as a tool. Once he begins to do so, our relationship becomes stronger. We spend more time together than we would ever have if I didn't work alongside him.

When you fight together and save one another's lives, you forge a bond that few others can understand. It's why men who go to war develop an unbreakable sense of brotherhood. He comes to trust me in a way that he wouldn't have if we were simply lovers. He knows I'm doing it to win him over, but he can't help himself. He needs me as a partner, and that translates to needing me as a lover. I have no loyalty to Asgard so he knows I won't leave him the way Clea did, and I have no loyalty to earth so he knows I'm doing all this for him.

Survival and victory tend to make him extremely horny. I don't want him to have sex with me just to show his gratitude so I don't pressure him for more than just mutual masturbation. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem interested in oral sex now that I no longer have the innate powers that I did before.

And then one day…

"Stephen, what did you do?!" I shout at him. Wong takes one look at me and leaves. He can tell it's going to be worse than a lovers' quarrel; it's going to be a mages' quarrel.

"I thought you liked shrimp scampi," he says innocently. It's not funny.

"Not that," I snap. "Where's the Orb of Agamotto?"

"Where it should be: with the Sorcerer Supreme," he says unwaveringly. "As you've pointed out, Doctor Voodoo will need it in the near future. I forced him to accept it."

"We need it too!" Without my magic and with Stephen weaker than before, we've had to rely heavily upon his talismans. "That was one of our most powerful artifacts!"

"We still have the Cauldron of the Cosmos," Stephen points out.

"So let him have the Cauldron. The Orb is more powerful."

"Exactly. He needs the more powerful item. We have the experience to compensate for our weakness."

"The better armed we are, the better chance we have of surviving. I'd rather he die than we die. If he dies, we can pick up after him, but if we die, he can't pick up after us." I cross my arms. "So what else did you give him?" 

The Orb of Agamotto alone would have been enough, but Strange lists off another couple of items, and each one makes me madder. In the end, Dr. Voodoo is just a worm to me. All these mortals are. I don't care if all of them die. Stephen scowls, and I can tell he knows what I'm thinking. He's never been very fond of my disregard for human life, and I've tried hard to change, but it's going to take years. I don't care about saving people. I just care about Stephen. And I love him, really I do, but I'm rather fond of living too. Does Stephen really think that little of my life?

We have a glaring contest. Eventually, I win. He sighs and takes my hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm used to working alone. I still believe what I did is right, but I should have consulted you. We are a team, and your input is important." He kisses me. "I love you, Loki. Your life is important to me."

"Apology almost accepted. I expect you to make it up to me." I try my best to say it in a light, playful tone, but actually, I'm not entirely joking. I am getting very tired of being abused like this. I let him take advantage of me, but I've always trusted him not to go too far.

Stephen studies me for a moment and then leads me to the bedroom. I'm surprised enough to forget my anger.

He slides a small box from underneath the bed, takes out a string of transparent red silicone beads with a ring at one end, and hands it to me.

"Hm, I suppose this does make up for the Orb of Agamotto. Is this the fabled Meteors of Munipoor or the Spine of Cyttorak?" I ask innocently. He turns bright red.

"It's..." He blushes even more fiercely.

"I know what it is," I say with a mischievous grin. "I'm teasing." I slip my finger into the ring and swing the sex toy around. I wonder if the beads were used on him, his wife, or both but don't ask aloud.

He hands me the lube, drops his pants, and bends over the side of the bed. I slap his behind.

"Not like this. I want to see you," I whisper into his ear in a very seductive tone as I run my hand up his thigh. "Get on the bed."

"I'm not as flexible as before," he admits sheepishly. I smile slightly, pile up a bunch of pillows, and pat them. 

"Sit," I command. He does. "I guess that means you haven't used it on yourself for a while." I check the expiration date of the lube. "I take it back."

"I bought it yesterday." He blushes again. It's an absolutely adorable expression because he doesn't usually do it. "I've never been able to do that to myself."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask. He nods. I kiss him and simultaneously lower him onto his back.

He wouldn't have offered if he hadn't already cleaned his bowels so I'm not worried about that. Mostly, I worry about the flexibility issue since he actually mentioned it. I want this to be pleasurable for him, not physically or mentally uncomfortable. 

I lick the underside of his left thigh and push his leg into the air. I do the same to the right. I slowly push his legs farther back, letting them rest at each interval before stretching his muscles some more. All the while, I'm also lubricating him. The secret to good sex play is a lot of lube. That's true for women as well as men. 

I pick up the anal beads and study his expression. It's not eagerness but neither is it protestation. I don't want to do anything that he might regret later, that might cause him to break up with me later. He nods when I continue to hesitate.

"It's ok, Loki." His odd expression hasn't changed, but his tone is encouraging. "I want you to use the anal beads on me." It's a little strange hearing the request, but in all fairness, I did tell him to ask for what he wants.

His sex toy is of extremely high quality, but otherwise, it's fairly straight-forward as anal beads go. I slide the end into him, just the one bead, and pull it out. I wait to see his expression. It's as unreadable as before, but he nods. I nervously check the amount of lubricant and then slip the bead into him again. I twist and push in a little deeper, letting the next, larger bead start to enter him. I draw out before it fully enters him. 

"Loki, I'm fine," he reassures me. I'm usually good at reading people, but for some reason, I can't read him right now. Maybe it's because I'm scared I'll misread him. So scared I can't seem to get turned on even though he looks super sexy because I'm just so worried about making sure he enjoys himself.

It's not one of those sticks so the beads follow a more natural path, and they warm readily. I continue the steady progression of sizes and occasionally apply more lube between insertions. He uses the time in between to rest his legs on my shoulders. He doesn't object to our snail's pace.

He's used this before so I assume he can take it all in. Eventually, I work the string of beads all the way into him. His expression has changed ever so slightly, his brow slightly furrowed, but it's not the horny one I've become accustomed to seeing. Nor is there any panting or moaning; no whimpering or begging. For a brief moment, I worry that he's doing this as a way of apologizing to me, that this is meant to be punishment for him.

Stephen locks gazes with me.

"Loki, I want you to listen to me very carefully, and I want you to do exactly what I say," Stephen says in a very even tone. I nod and mutter an ok. "I want you to fuck me with those beads, and I want you to do it hard and fast. Can you do that for me?" I freeze. "Loki, will you please do that for me?"

"Yes, Stephen," I say with a nod. I think I might sound a little contrite.

"Good." He pulls his legs back and locks them behind his elbows. "Then do so." It's not desperation or desire. He just sounds demanding and not is a sexual way. But what can I do?

I readjust my grip on the ring and spread his anus slightly wider with my free thumb. I press in slowly mostly to make sure it doesn't slip out. Then I thrust in hard. He doesn't gasp or tense up. He just watches me. In spite of my better judgment, I pull back just far enough and then thrust in again. When he doesn't object, I start picking up the pace. I don't bother twisting and stick to the quick and hard in-and-out motion. I force myself not to look to him for approval; his erection is approval enough. I take firm hold of his cock and concentrate on the task at hand.

When I do finally glance up, I find him looking back at me in a way I've never seen before. Despite his racing heart and clear need for more air, he sticks to controlled sighs. His brow is still furrowed, but his eyes are now low-lidded. I have the motion down so I don't need to look away. Instead, I can watch every little change in his expression. Gradually, he breaks down a little at a time. Soon, I find out why he's trying to hold back. When his composure cracks, he breaks down entirely. It's not his horny or needy expression. It's just… helplessness?

Stephen has pit his will against Death more than once and triumphed. Wounded in battle, he will struggle to continue fighting until we win. Recovering his health, he will actively work to heal more swiftly. This is not just a matter of being "unmade" by sex. He's not just a puddle of jelly. He's just… well, helpless really is the best word for it. 

He needs me. He needs me to be part of him. And he'll never be able to ask for it because he's so far gone that he can't even think. He's whimpering and writhing, and he has absolutely no idea what's wrong. I release his cock and start lubricating mine. It's been hard for some time now. I replace the anal beads with my dick, thrusting with the same pace I had set before. His expression tells me that I didn't misread him.

I can feel his love for me and mines for him, and it makes me dizzy. I feel as if I'm soaring. Then I realize that I am. Our physical bodies are still intertwined, but our astral bodies cast off the bonds of ego and journey together as one. As our joint mind travels through the boundless realms of thought, it grows and expands… its essence building and building until it is finally suffused in a final surge of pure white light.

And then our minds slip free of one another, and we both experience a new wealth of strength and energy. On a plane of existence just beyond this reality, our astral forms gently smile and we allow ourselves to be drawn back to the physical now. As soon as we return, we simultaneously climax.


End file.
